


that's how i know (you're the one)

by AnotherShipper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Dance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShipper/pseuds/AnotherShipper
Summary: supercat's first dance for CrazyBeCat, i hope you like it!!





	that's how i know (you're the one)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyBeCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/gifts).



[The One - Kodaline](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLPGtQoRUbk)

 

_Tell me,_  
_Tell me that you want me,_  
_And I’ll be yours completely_  
_For better or for worse._

  _I know,_  
_We’ll have our disagreements,_  
_Be fighting for no reason._  
_I wouldn’t change it for the world._  
  
_‘Cause I knew_  
_The first day that I met you_  
_I was never gonna let you,_  
_Let you slip away._  
  
_And I_  
_Still remember feeling nervous_  
_Trying to find the words to_  
_Get you here today._  
  
_You make my heart feel like it’s summer_  
_When the rain is pouring down._  
_You make my whole world feel so right when it’s wrong._  
_That’s how I know you are the one._  
_That’s why I know you are the one_  
  
_Life_  
_It’s easy to be scared of._  
_With you I am prepared for_  
_What is yet to come._  
  
_‘Cause our two_  
_Hearts will make it easy_  
_Joining up the pieces_  
_Together making one._  
  
_You make my heart feel like it’s summer_  
_When the rain is pouring down_  
_You make my whole world feel so right when it’s wrong_  
_That’s how I know you are the one_  
_That’s why I know you are the one_  
  
_When we are together you make me feel like my mind is free and my dreams are reachable, whoa_  
_You know I never ever believed in love, I believed one day that you would come along and free me_  
  
_You make my heart feel like it’s summer_  
_When the rain is pouring down_  
_You make my whole world feel so right when it’s wrong_  
  
_That’s how I know you are the one_  
_That’s why I know you are the one_  
_That’s why I know you are the one_  
_That’s how I know you are the one_


End file.
